Both single data-stream array processing methods and multiple data stream methods as known in the art are utilized for purposes of increasing the link capacity of narrowband single carrier communication systems and orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (“OFDM”) systems. Various methodologies require the transmit array to have knowledge of the channel response between each transmit antenna element and each receive antenna element, and are therefore referred to as “closed-loop” MIMO. Conversely, prior art transmission methods that do not require channel knowledge at the transmit array are referred to as “open-loop” MIMO. Theoretically, the benefits of having perfect channel knowledge versus not having any channel knowledge at the transmit array are obtained mainly at low signal-to-noise ratios and in correlated channels. The higher link capacities obtained when channel knowledge is present, however, translate into significant capacity gains on the system level.
A Cyclic-Prefix single carrier (“CP-single carrier”) system known in the art is characterized by the insertion of an OFDM-style cyclic prefix into a sequence of time-domain data symbols. It is well known that the cyclic prefix facilitates the application of frequency-domain equalization and receive array processing methodologies at a receiving device having one or more antennas. Many benefits of frequency-domain equalization and cyclic prefixes have been acquired. However, the idea of applying a MIMO methodology to cyclic prefix-based single carrier systems is absent from the prior art. The present invention addresses this situation.